


Camp ‘Coming Out’

by Hectatess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Background Destiel, Fluff with a teeny bit of angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: Sam hates summercamp. He hates it. Even the bouncy, fun guy with the golden eyes will not change that... or will he?Gabe never expected this one thing to haunt him for years... but it does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge on Tumblr.  
> The aestethic made my Muse sit up and pay attention, then the dialogue prompt had her chuckle and start weaving a story. Then the third Pride month LGBTQ+ themed story/art starter, gave her a Red Bull-like kick and she was OFF!  
> I hope you all enjoy it.  
> (Sadly my total lack of digital prowess means I cannot add the aestethic yet. I’ll try and get it in a.s.a.p.)

Sam leaned against the bus window. So, he was off, Dean waving at him as long as possible, Dad leaning against the car. He hated it.  
Once again, Dad shipped him off to some stupid summer camp, while he and Dean would do cool stuff together.  
It wasn’t his fault mom had died, but during summer, he always felt Dad thought it was.  
John would never admit it, though. Nooo. He’d be all understanding and caring.

“Sam, you’re just different from Dean and I. You hate working on cars, or shooting. And during school and the winter break, I don’t mind you holing up with your books and stuff, but during summer, I feel you need to go out. Fresh air, excersise... that stuff. Keeps a young boy healthy.” John would say every time Sam objected to camp.  
Sam sighed, put his earphones in and pressed ‘play’. He was in for a long ride.

From the window he saw the arch over the road. He didn’t bother to read the sign. It was probably another Native American sounding thing that either meant something stupid, or was total gibberish.  
The other kids on the bus started fidgeting, but Sam just sank deeper in his seat.  
Great... juuuuust great!  
Sam checked his bag surreptitiously to see if he really hadn’t forgotten it.

The book he half lifted from the bag was reddish brown and emblazoned with yellow letters.  
It was his secret study project, and Sam would definitely feign illness to get to work on it.  
The bus slowed and Sam jammed the book back and zipped up his bag.

The teens filed out of the bus, Sam closing ranks and dragging his feet.  
“Alrighty! Welcome ladies and gents!” a chipper voice with a slight southern accent rang out. “You’re all here and.... not too psyched, are you, bucko?”  
Sam’s head shot up from where he’d been studying his shoes, waiting out the awfull ‘welcome to our camp, it will be the most awesome time you ever had’ speach.  
A guy, if Sam had to guess about 5’7” or 8”, with slicked back, caramel coloured hair and wearing a hiddiously yellow shirt, emblazoned with the camp logo and name, stood disturbingly close to him.  
The guy had him pinned with his eyes, which were a very interesting colour.

“Hello? Treebeard? Hablo Ingles?” the man said, annoyingly smug.  
Sam sighed. _‘Oh great. A camp clown. Well, at least he isn’t really a clown.’_ he thought, looking straight into those intrigueing eyes.  
_‘Well shit. Sunshine-through-whiskey eyes, caramel hair... I bet he tastes great.’_ Sam’s mind wandered off again.  
The guy snapped his fingers in front of Sam’s face, startling him a bit.

“Your name, Jolly Green Giant?” he urged, seemingly repeating the question.  
Some of the teens tittered at Sam’s predicament, making him blush embarresdely.  
The guy swirled around, all humour gone in a flash.  
“Shut it! Just because he isn’t as bouncy as you lot, doesn’t mean you’re allowed to be assholes about it!”  
The guy turned back towards Sam and extended a hand.  
“Gabriel, they call me Gabriel. Now you, pal.”

Sam took the, surprisingly strong, hand in his and shook it.  
“Sam. Winchester. I’m sorry to have interupted your speach, Gabriel.” he said softly.  
Gabriel huffed a laugh.  
“Nah. That’s ok, Sammich. I guess after so and so many camps, you’ve heard it all, huh?”  
Sam smiled, surprising himself.  
“Yeah, but some might not have. You go ahead. I’ll politely stand here and pretend to not be bored.”  
Gabriel chuckled and clapped him on the upper arm, not able to reach a shoulder.  
“Geez, man. You’re a Moose!” he chuckled, before going back to his prepared speach.  
Sam blushed, as always when someone brought up his height.  
He’d only gotten this tall about two years ago. Before, he was quite the scarwny squirt, and Dean usually teased him with it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam couldn’t believe it. He was actually enjoying summer camp!  
Mostly because of Gabriel, who, to his initial horror, was his cabin leader and actually a fun guy.  
He reminded Sam a lot of Dean, which scored points anytime, but he was also caring, and not patronising. He treated the teens like real teens, not pouty kids who would cry at a scraped knee.  
And, loath to admit it as Sam was, he was kinda hot, in an unconventional way.  
The camp was a mixed gender camp, and a lot of the girls were batting their lashes at him.  
Gabriel joked around, but never, ever led them to believe they stood a chance.

One girl, Ruby, was either dumb as a lug, or didn’t care, because she found excuses to get close to Gabriel, drape herself against him at every chance she got, giggling.  
Ruby had a pert ass and perky breasts, along with big, dark doe eyes and thick, wavy hair.  
Yet Gabriel only touched her in proper ways and never wavered from his ‘sorry kiddo, not interested’ line.

Cabins 215 (Sam’s) and 409 (a girls cabin with Anna as leader) were on a hike, making their way to a lake Gabriel knew of, safe to swim and with an honest to God beach.  
Sam was once again closing ranks. Since he was so tall, he had gotten into the habit of bringing up the rear, so he could oversee the group. Gabriel always took the lead, and Sam gladly took the responibiliy as rear guard.  
“Hey! Sammoose! Everything ok back there?” came Gabriel’s voice.  
Sam chuckled. Gabriel had given him lots of nicknames over the course of the last three weeks.

“Fine, Gabriel! No bears here to use you as a toothpick!” Sam called back, earning him a faux indignant: “Hey!” from Gabriel and sniggers from the group.  
Ruby plastered herself against Gabriel’s side defensively, causing Gabriel to pull away a bit.  
“Yeah, Sam! That was not nice!” she snipped.  
Gabriel frowned at her as he pushed her off further.  
“Eh, Ruby... settle down will ya? Sam was just kidding. Everybody knew that, right guys?” he turned to the others.  
They answered with a chorus of “Yeah.”, “of course” and “lighten up, Ruby!”

Ruby shot Sam a deathglare, and turned around in a huff.  
“But I just wanted to help you, Gabriel...” she pouted.  
Gabriel was not impressed and just raised an eyebrow.  
“Maybe you need a humour implant then. I don’t need your help, not when it’s all in good fun. Please. Could you _try_ to understand the words that are coming out of my mouth? I. Am. Not. Interested! Leave me alone.”  
Ruby pouted spectaculairly but backed off.

They got to the beach fine and within five minutes, the group was splashing around, lounging on blankets and basically enjoying themselves amazingly.  
Sam sat on his towel, leafing through his book, but not really reading.  
Gabriel lowered himself next to Sam with an easy air.  
“Heya Sam-I-am.” he said calmly.  
“Hey Gabe.” Sam replied with a smile.

Gabriel suddenly got interested in the sand.  
“Well, at least we got the message through to Ruby, huh?” he said, golden eyes glancing up sideways at Sam.  
Sam smiled warmly, feeling lightheaded, because this beautiful man was talking to him.  
“At least we did that. And don’t take it bad, Gabe. I don’t blame you in the least. She was bang out of order, even before. I think you specifically stated in your welcome speach that ‘fooling around with campleaders, or other staff is not allowed. Besides, you should be too busy for that stuff anyway.’ Right?” Sam asked, tilting is head at Gabriel.

The shorter man smiled widely.  
“Well whaddaya know! You paid attention!” he said, happily surprised.  
Sam grinned back, secretly admiring the crinkly eyes and happy puppy look.  
“Yeah. Felt like a bit of an ass for not listening. Besides, you somehow made it less standard.”  
Gabriel patted his shorts, looking for something.  
When he found it, he unwrapped it and took a big bite out of his Reeses nut bar.  
“Fo..Fammy.” He gulped. “See any girls you like?”  
He gestured at the water, where an impromptu chickenfight was taking place.  
Sam shook his head, long hair falling in his eyes.  
“Nah. They’re all so... I dunno...” he floundered.

Gabriel looked at him sharply.  
“Ok. That’s no problem. You’re only, what... 14, 15?” he wagered.  
Sam shot him a glance, but Gabriel was perfectly sincere.  
“No, man... I’m 17! God! You’d think that with this height, you would guess me older!”  
Gabriel blinked those amazing eyes.  
“What? No. My guess was based on your pretty face, bucko. You look younger, Moose.”  
A blush burned its way up Sam’s cheeks.  
“Shut up, half-pint.” he grumbled, ducking his head to hide how red his face was.  
Gabriel chuckled and ruffled his hair affectionately.  
“I gotta go, Gigantor. Do a head count.”   
He tapped Sam lightly on the head.   
“One.” he grinned, and walked off briskly, leaving Sam to admire the sway of his butt in his obscenely tight shorts.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Sam?” a gravelly voice sounded, and Sam looked up from his book.  
“Hey there, Castiel! What’s up?” he wondered.  
The cabin leader of cabin 401 stood next to his table, looking down on him with his deep blue eyes and his mouth quirked up at the left hand corner.  
“I like how you heard my name once, and you hever mispronounced it.” the darkhaired man rumbled.  
Sam smiled and rubbed his neck, a trait he’d picked up from Dean.  
“I just have a good ear for language and a decent memory.” he mumbled shyly.

Castiel truely smiled now and pulled up a chair.  
Once he sat down, Castiel came down to business.  
“I noticed your book, Sam.” he stated, tapping a slender finger on the page Sam was reading.  
Sam blinked up at the man.  
“You’re interested?” he wondered. “Not many people are.”  
Castiel just smiled at him, his finger caressing an image.

“I know. That’s why I’m here. No-one in cabin 401 is interested, but I do have to get stuff done on this. I asked Gabriel, and he said you probably wouldn’t mind helping. Was he wrong?”  
Sam sat up straighter, his heart beating happily.  
“Really? You mean it? You’d allow me to help you?” he asked, enthousiasm brimming.  
Chuckling, Castiel nodded.  
“You seem interested in the subject, and Gabriel told me you were not too happy with learning archery.”  
Sam ducked his head and blushed.  
 _‘Damnit Gabe! I never said anything.’_ he groused internally.

He looked at Castiel, who patiently looked back.  
“How did you know?” he grumbled. “I never said that I didn’t want to...”  
Castiel shrugged.  
“Gabriel has a good eye for things people don’t tell. For instance, Ruby only got so close to him and snippy with you, because she wants you to notice her.”  
Sam scrunged up his nose in disgust.  
“EW. No thanks. I’m good.”

Cas chuckled low, that one corner of his mouth pulling up again.  
“That’s how Gabriel said you would react. Anyway, you want to come help me now? The rest of your cabin is going for archery lessons about now.”  
Sam shut his book and stood.  
“Hells yeah!” he grinned and Castiel smiled back, his blue eyes crinkling at the sides.  
“Come then, Sam. I have all we need in my group cabin.”  
With a happy bounce in his step, Sam followed the slightly shorter guy.

“Shit, Castiel. This is _warm_! How do you do it?” Sam complained, blinking the sweat from his eyes.  
A chuckle told him Castiel was unconcerned.  
“One tends to get used to it. Besides. It’s not for long. I know the book you were reading, and I know it mentions temperature control. We’re just going to check if they are handeling the heat ok.”  
Sam nodded, his mask hiding his face too much to show Castiel how he feels.  
“The suit is just a precaution. We’re not opening the hives today. No need to disturb them just for a temperature check.”

Of all the things Sam associated with bees, carrying a tub and bags of gravel wasn’t one of them.  
Castiel told him to lug it to where the hives stood.  
“We saw the hive was warm, Sam. There was next to no productivity going on. So we need to provide our colonies with water. I’m glad we got that big beech tree shading the hives around noon, but I fear water is a tough thing to get for our busy friends.” Castiel said, before pouring a bag of gravel into the old washing tub.  
“What are we even doing with this, Castiel?” Sam wondered aloud.  
Castiel just did that pull of his mouth, one corner slightly up, and rolled out the garden hose.

After he’d filled the tub just below the level of the gravel (Sam could see the water shimmer between the pebbles) Castiel nodded in satisfaction.  
“Why can’t we just fill the tub, Castiel?” Sam had to ask.  
Trailing his slender fingers over the gravel, wetting the top of the stones in his wake, Castiel explained.  
“Because the bees would have no place to land. They are not hummingbirds, Sam. They cannot fly and drink at the same time.”  
As he spoke, several bees sat on the gravel, dipping their little heads to the water.  
Sam saw, and he understood.  
Grinning up at the older man, Sam asked him to teach him everything he knew.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Lying in a hammock, under the trees, Sam was dozing, book forgotten in his lap.  
The camp was almost over, and for the first time ever, he didn’t want it to be.  
“Hey there Samsquatch.”  
Gabriel. Sam would recognise that voice even without the ridiculous nickname.  
And it sent flames up his cheek. Damnit.  
“Hey Gabe.” he replied, hoping Gabriel didn’t look into the hammock and see his red face.  
Or any other, involuntairy, bodily reactions.

“So. Camp’s almost done. You must be glad, huh?” Gabriel said, apropos of nothing.  
Sam sat up so fast, he felt dizzy for a spell.  
“No.. I actually don’t want it to end... I’m having fun. Castiel is a great teacher and I’m having such a great time with you...” his voice trailed off as he saw the smile on Gabriel’s face.  
It was bright and heartwarming. And damn if Sam didn’t want to kiss it to see if it was like kissing the sun.

“Yeah? Wow. Means me and Cassiebear done our jobs, am I right? Then would you be up to spend the last night on the shores of the lake? In a tent? Real camping. Open fire... roasting marshmallows...telling stories...maybe making out a bit....” Gabriel steched out every bit of that sentence to make it appealing, but Sam’s heart stuttered at the last one.  
_‘Making out... with whom?’_ he wondered, stomach swirling with butterflies.  
Gabriel shoved him a little, making the hammock sway.  
“Bet Jessica or Ruby wouldn’t say no to a little action with you, to be honest.” he teased.

Clenching his hands, Sam fought back the tears that were threatening to spill.  
“Maybe...” he admitted “but I would. At least... with them.”  
Gabriel blinked at him, then grinned broadly and gave Sam such a shove, the hammock tilted and Sam ended up sprawled in the dry pine needles.  
“Oh shit! Sorry, Sammich! Are you ok?” Gabriel gasped, but his amusement was audible.  
Strong hands, stronger than expected, helped Sam up.

“I’m ok, Gabe. You caught me off guard. That’s all. So, camping, tent, fire, s’moores... I’m game.” Sam said to hide the fact that he was blushing like it was his job.  
“Cool beans.” Gabriel said, but didn’t move.  
Gabriel’s hands were still on him. On his biceps to be precise. Which made Gabriel stand pretty darn close.  
Sam looked down on his cabin leader, hazel green eyes locked on Gabriel’s honey and whiskey ones.  
Gabriel’s mouth opened a bit, as if he was going to speak, but it just stayed like that, slightly agape, while his eyes darted between Sam’s.

Sam licked his lips, trying to get thoughts to form, but failing miserably.  
Was it his imagination, or was Gabriel getting even closer?  
The golden eyes turned amber, started to close.  
“Sam...”  
It came out on a breath, hardly audible, but Sam jerked away.  
“So... should I warn Castiel about the smoke, or are we going to be far enough from the hives?” he babbled nervously.

Gabriel looked stunned, then sad, empathic even.  
“Sammykins... it’s ok to feel this way...” he said, his voice low, caring.  
It did funny things with Sam’s heartrate, and panic really started to build in his stomach.  
Picking up his book, Sam softly answered.  
“I know, Gabe. I know... but... never mind... See you tonight. Ok?”  
He didn’t wait for a reply, but sauntered off towards where he knew Castiel would be, tending to his bees.

That afternoon, the campers all gathered on the beachy shore of the lake.  
In the bright sunlight, they put up their tents, collected firewood and joked around.  
The cabin leaders called them to order, making them get together in a big, open space on the beach.  
Once they were all settled down, Luke and Mike stood on the middle of the gigantic circle of teens.  
“Ok, guys. Let me just lay down the ground rules. They are mostly the same as the camp ones, except we feel the need to add some more, just to be safe.” Mike said, his face serious.  
Luke, who looked nothing but mischievous, winked at the kids.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll get him drunk enough to loose focus. You can all start sneaking about in less than three hours.” he grinned, his grey eyes twinkling.

“Luke!” Mike snapped, his blue eyes hard. “Don’t do that! Don’t listen to him, guys. I will most certainly not be drunk. The rules: you stay in your own tent after lights out. The call of Nature is the only reason you are allowed to be out, and dont stray beyond the clearing!”  
That got a few disgruntled moans, but Sam could see why. The woods are different in the dark, you can lose your way easily.  
“Further more,” Luke interjected “we have made a grouping for the tents. There will be no diversion from that grouping. Each tent has four to six occupants, except for the leaders. Those have two a tent.”

For some reason, Luke glanced at Gabriel when he said that.  
Glaring at the blonde, Mike took over again.  
“Indeed. And we know you are not stupid, you all have noticed we are with an odd number of leaders. Luck has it, we also have an odd number of you. So, one of you will sleep in the tent of a leader. And the ‘no mixed sleeping quarters’ applies here too, ladies and gentlemen. Anna and Rachel will sleep in the tent on the far left end of the beach. So ladies, you now know where they are. Rebecca and Hael have the tent here on the left of the main clearing, and Miriam and Adina are in the far left, next to the woods. In between are the girls’tents. Then on the far right side of the beach Castiel and Alfie can be found, Luke and I are on the right side of the clearing. Gabriel will be in the tent by the right side woods. Just to be clear: just because he is the only leader on that side does not mean you can traipse along that way.”

Luke tapped his finger to his lips.  
“See kids. He might be the only leader, but he wont be alone. Sam, you wouldn’t let anybody go wander off by themselves, would you?”  
Startled to hear his name, Sam sat up straight.  
“No sir.” he instantly replied, to great bouts of giggles from his camp mates.  
Brady scoffed and glared at him.  
“No sir” he mocked. “Perfect little soldier, aren’t you, Sam?” he sneered.  
Castiel grabbed him by the shoulder and got deep in his personal space.  
With his deep, gravelly voice, he spoke low, but still all heard.

“That’s called ‘being respectful’, mr. Tyson. I would recommend you try and learn from mr. Winchester, since it can get you far in life after graduation. I sincerely hope this is not how your parents raised you.”  
Brady opened and closed his mouth like a fish, but said nothing.  
From the throng, Garth piped up.  
“I fully agree with you on that, mr. Novak. I know I would have answered the same way, especially since he got startled. I always say sir and ma’am. It’s just polite.”  
Castiel smiled at the lanky guy, that special, half smile.  
“Thank you, Garth.”

Luke coughed, and all heads turned towards him again.  
“Yeah, Thanks Garth. Anyway. Grouping! We will call your names, you will gather at the assigned tent, put your sleeping bags and toiletries and such inside, and return here. Tent one: Amy, Jessica, Madison, Amelia. Tent two:...” he called off.  
Sam kept his ears perked for his name, but it didn’t come.  
Soon enough, he was left alone with the cabin leaders.  
“C’mon Sammich! I’ll show you our humble abode for the night.” Gabriel smiled at him.  
Swallowing his dry throat, Sam followed him.

 


	5. Chapter 5

They canoed, they swam, they held a barbecue over the open fire and Sam enjoyed himself immensely. Still he dreaded the moment he had to be in the same, small tent as Gabriel.  
Over the course of the last weeks, Sam had come to grips with the fact that he was.. kinda, no, certainly, he was certainly attracted to Gabriel.   
More attracted to him than Sam had ever been to a girl. Which made him... gay, he guessed.   
Or at least bi, with a preference for guys.  
Not that he had a real problem with it.

But his Dad... and Dean. How would they react? They were both fine examples of man.   
Strong, burly (ok Sam had to admit he wasn’t too spritely either, but still). Tough guys who loved to do manly stuff.   
And Dean, he never shut up about Cassie, or Lisa or Lydia or.. Well, whatever flavour of the month he had this time...  
Surely they’d despise Sam if he came out...

“Awe, Sammoose. What’s with the sighs, bucko? You afraid the trees are running out of breath, so you give them yours?” called Gabriel from across the fire.  
An involuntairy smirk formed around Sam’s mouth at that.  
“No. Just thoughts...” he answered evasively.  
Gabriel stood, walked over to Sam’s log and sank down next to him.  
“Don’t, Sammykins. Please... you’re too sweet to let your own brain torment you. Just enjoy the night.”  
With a soft hum, Sam nodded, glad the night had crept up on them, so it was too dark for Gabriel to see his blush.

“Hey kids! Look what I found!” Luke called, drawing everyone’s attention.  
He was holding up a couple of bags of marshmallows.  
There was a scuffle to get long, straight sticks, but in no time everyone was happily toasting the gooey, sticky treats.  
Pretty soon, once they were all full up with sugary goodness, little discussions popped up around the fire, and everyone was busy.

Except for Sam and Gabriel, who were still roasting marshmallows, knees almost touching.  
Time passed like a breeze, but Sam didn’t notice. His attention was fully on the man next to him, and on the marshmallows he was eating.  
Gabriel delicately plucked one off his stick, examined it, squeezed it lightly, then popped it into his mouth.  
“Hommmmm oh... oooohhhhmmmm.” he moaned, eyes shut in extacy.  
Sam almost dropped his skewer in the fire in reaction.

His cock stirred at the moans, and his heart beat like the wings of a hummingbird.  
“Hmmmm. Oh, Sammykins... so gooood.” came the next groan.  
Sam tried desperately to swallow around his bonedry throat.  
“Gabe...” he hissed low, ostentatiously bending over to check his own marshmallow.  
Gabriel opened his eyes, stopping dead in the middle of licking his fingers.  
“What?” he asked, eyes innocently wide.  
“Do you mind?” Sam all but growled low. “You’re acting like youre in the middle of being screwed to death.”

The golden eyes widened at the crude discription, then narrowed in mirth. Gabriel smirked mischievously.  
“Really, Sam? That’s oddly specific...How would you know how that sounds?”  
Shooting him a grade A bitchface, Sam rolled his neck.  
“I have a very.... virile older brother. And, unfortunately, thin walls in our house.” he grit out between his teeth.  
Gabriel briefly pulled the corners of his mouth down.  
“Yikes...” he mumbled, then leaned right over.   
“So, Sammich... are you embarrased.... or aroused?” he whispered in Sam’s ear.

Panicked, Sam looked around, but everyone had gone somehow.  
“It’s after two... even Mike and Luke are off to bed...” Gabriel whispered, his sweet scented breath causing tingles to run down Sam’s spine.  
He turned his head to say something, but his next words never left his tongue.  
Gabriel hadn’t moved and now he was less than an inch away.  
“Sam...” Gabriel breathed. “Only if you want me...”

Something snapped in Sam and he grabbed Gabriel’s head with two hands, desperately pressing his lips to those sticky, sweet tasting ones.  
“Hmf!” Gabriel huffed in surprise, before returning the kiss with at least the same enthousiasm.  
“Hm, Sammykins.... so sweet, so luscious...” he gasped between kisses.  
Sam’s chest felt tight and still light.  
“Gabe... hmmm. Gabe... you taste like sunshine. More, please?” he begged shamelessly.

A desperate little noise escaped Gabriel and his hands roamed all over Sam, who returned the favour with gusto.  
He ran one hand though Gabriel’s hair, loving the silky touch, the other over the back of the shorter man, relishing the muscleplay beneath his shirt.  
“Hm, Sam... Sammy... please... tell me what you want...” Gabriel begged, head thrown back as Sam was kissing his neck.  
Reluctantly, Sam stopped and brought his mouth right next to Gabriel’s ear.  
“You...” he growled posessively. “I want you. All of you.”

Gabe whimpered, but pulled himself loose.  
Without a word both men swiftly crossed the silent camp to their tent.  
They crawled inside and Sam pushed Gabriel down on the sleepingbags, kissing him thouroughly.  
In the back of his mind, Sam was amazed. He was 17, still a virgin, and yet he was rough and demanding, as if he’d been doing this for years.  
“Oh. Sammy...” Gabriel moaned softly. “I love when you take control... so demanding. So... hot.”

Sam blushed, but the lust filled, dark amber eyes made him act.  
He stripped Gabriel’s shirt off, taking just enough care to not damage it. That would get them questions later.  
Seeing the smaller man’s bare chest, Sam couldn’t control his hands. He ran them over the smooth, warm, sunkissed skin.   
“Gabe... so sexy...” he breathed, before pushing his lips on Gabe’s once again.  
Gabe responded imediately, groaning loudly, pressing his chest up into Sam’s hands.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Sam dipped his head and pressed little sucking kisses beneath Gabe’s ear, causing the shorter man to moan deeply.  
“Sam... please...” he panted, pushing himself against Sam.  
Loving the hard lines pressed against his chest, Sam let his lips wander down until they met the rosy nub of Gabe’s nipple.  
He let them slide right over, making Gabriel shiver and moan softly.  
“Tease...” the golden haired man hoarsely whispered.

Suddenly Sam faltered, unsure of how he was supposed to go on.  
Gabriel looked down on him, amber eyes confused.  
“Sammy? What’s wrong?”  
Running a hand through his longish hair, Sam pushed himself up.  
“I... I don’t know. I...” he stammered, brain unable to function properly.

Gabriel sat up too, pulling Sam closer.  
“Sammykins... is this your first time with a guy?” he asked, no accusations, no teasing, just acceptance.  
Cheeks alight, Sam nodded.  
“First time ever... with anyone...” he whispered to the sleeping bag.  
Gabriel smiled warmly and stroked Sam’s face with the back of his fingers.

“I’m honoured, Sam. I really am. I will make sure you’ll never regret, or forget this one.” he promised sweetly and pulled Sam in for a tender kiss.  
Melting into the sensation, Sam let Gabriel pull them back down.  
When Gabriel lavished him with sweet, caring kisses, all insecureties faded, until only love and warmth remained.  
“Hmmm Sammy.... I love that you’re so tall. So, so many inches of you to kiss.” Gabriel cooed, voice warm and smooth like honey.

Sam drifted off on a cloud of fluffy and tender feelings.  
“Gabe.... you’re... one Hell of a.... sweettalker...” he managed to mumble.  
Gabriel laughed softly, puffs of warm breath tickling Sam’s jaw.  
“Only for you, my Samshine. You truely make my world brighter. Now, just lay back and let me look at you. Sweet candyapples... you look good enough to eat.”

Not used to compliments, Sam ducked his head modestly, but the surprisingly strong fingers of Gabe chucked his chin back up.  
“Don’t you dare deny it. I’m the one looking at this beefcake buffet, and I say: I want me some of it.” Gabriel said surely and making good on his word, he sank his teeth into the crook of Sam’s neck.  
A lightening sensation shot through Sam, who cried out and arched his back.  
“Ah! Gabe!”

Gabriel’s smile flashed in the darkness.  
“I take it you like that... rough and tumble it is.” he quipped, before capturing Sam’s next moan with his mouth.  
“Sssshhhh, Samshine. People are sleeping.” he chided half mockingly.  
Then he proceded to take Sam apart, roughly, but caring.

Blinking his sweaty bangs out of his eyes, Sam stared up at the canvas.  
The night had changed, gotten lighter, and birds and other critters were starting to stir.  
“Gabe?” he whispered, praying he wasn’t asleep.  
“Hmmmyeah... What’s up, my mooseman?”  
It sounded wrecked and tired, and Sam loved it.

“How long before we need to get up?” Sam wondered.  
Gabe groaned and pressed a button on his watch. It lit up and Gabriel let his head drop.  
“Five hours, well, more like four and a half. Why? Wanna go another round?”  
Sam chuckled, kissing the golden hair.  
“Nah. I’m dead tired now.”   
Gabriel hummed and snuggled down into his arms.  
“Then we sleep. Night Samshine.”  
Sam held him tight and sighed.  
“Night Gabe..... Gabe?”

With a slightly frustrated groan, Gabe opened his eyes again.  
“What is it?” he groused.  
Sam kissed his head again.  
“Thank you... I will never, ever forget this.”

Gabriel huffed a little laugh and smiled.  
“Told you, Sammykins. Next time, I top. For now it’s Naptime.”  
Sam hummed and snuggled down, listening to the awakening world and Gabriel falling asleep.  
When the short livewire’s breath was evened out, Sam kissed his hair again.  
“I love you, Gabe.” he whispered.  
Gabriel hummed in his sleep and moved impossibly closer.

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Goooood morning to you, good morning to you. Our day is beginning so good morning to yououou!”  
Sam snapped his eyes open, startled, but Gabriel snuggled deeper into his arms and growled.  
“Shut up, Luke, you moron!”

Chuckling sounded just outside their tent.  
“I thought you liked my singing!” called Luke, quasi hurt.  
“Oh fuck off, Morgenstjernen.” Gabe groaned.  
Luke just laughed and sing-songed: “Breakfast will include coffee and pancaaakessss.”  
“Better be smothered in maple syrup.” Gabe groused, and Sam chuckled.

Gabriel lifted his head from Sam’s chest and a smile broke through.  
“Morning, Samshine. Now this is a better way to wake up. Lucifer is a nice guy, but geez....”  
This time, Sam snorted in laughter.  
“Lucifer?! Seriously?”  
Rubbing his hand softly over Sam’s pects, Gabe hummed.  
“Hmm. Yeah. That guy is the Devil himself, I swear. He’d snap his fingers to disintegrate people who annoy him, if he could. Nice enough, until you get on his wrong side. Which is surprisingly easy. Thank the sweet Gods of confectionaries that Mike has a handle on his twin.” Gabriel stated with a roll of his eyes.

“Twin? Seriously? They look nothing alike. If anything, I’d think Castiel was related to Mike.” Sam answered.  
Gabe stopped pecking little, open mouthed kisses on Sam’s chest and looked up with those warm, honey eyes.  
“Must we talk? I’d rather be more... active.” he hinted, smooching right over Sam’s nipple.  
Sam arched his back as his guts tightened in pleasure.  
“Uhn. Gabe... breakfast? We still need to clean up too. Last day, remember.”  
With a dramatic sigh, Gabriel kissed Sam right on the mouth.  
“You’re right, my mighty Moose. I need cafeine and sacharine. Up and at ‘em.”  
He sat up and ruffled his hair.  
Sam copied him, but stretched instead of messing his hair..  
“Damnit, Sammykins. You’re a distraction, being all sexy and stretchy...” Gabriel hummed, licking his lips.

Sam grinned and ran his hand through his hair, which flowed back into it’s normal, flawless do.  
Gaping, Gabriel froze before pouncing and ruffling both hands through Sam’s locks.  
Sam just smiled, pulled his hands though once more, and Gabriel punched put a soft, disbelieving sound.  
“That’s not fair! I was polite with you being tall, I can deal with you being handsome... but perfect hair? Damn you to Hell!” he groused loudly, before kissing Sam.  
“You’re lucky you’re cute, Gabe. I’ve kicked Dean’s butt for ruffling my hair like that.” Sam grinned.

Pulling on his socks and boots, Gabe cast him a glance.  
“Dean... brother?” he guessed.  
Sam nodded, while he searched for his boxers.  
“Yeah. Older brother. Meaner, sneakier, but I passed him in length two years ago. He still grouses about it.”  
With a smirk, Gabriel chucked him his jeans.  
“I can relate to him. My brother is younger too, but also a full four inches taller. If you young whippersnappers tower over us, we just have to go low. Get nasty. It’s a big brother thing.”

Sam chuckled as they left the tent.  
“Whippersnappers? Are you serious, Gabriel? Who uses that anymore?”  
Popping his spine, Gabriel stretched, distracting Sam thouroughly.  
“Me. Couldn’t think of a better word for younger brothers who have the audacity to grow taller than their older, wiser and definitely cooler brothers.”

“How would you know Dean is any of those?” Sam wondered while they made their way to the fireside.  
“Because. He is an older brother. We all are more awesome than our younger siblings. One of nature’s infallible laws.” came the smug answer.  
“Oh, get over yourself, Gabriel.” Castiel interjected from behind them. “You’re just annoying. Nothing else.”

Gabriel pressed his hand to his heart in mock surprise.  
“Cassie! You wound me! To make it up, I demand you bring me pancakes.”  
Castiel just shook his head and poured himself a big mug of freshly brewed coffee.  
“I’m sure your legs and arms still work. Get it yourself, assbutt.” he grumbled around the lip of his mug.  
Sam threw his head back and laughed.

The clean up went pretty smoothly, and they arrived at the cabins around noon.  
Sam did one last search to see if he’d missed anything, and slung his bag on the waiting pile of bagage.  
Gabriel stepped up to him, not wearing his camp shirt (it had gotten a bit soiled last night), but a black t-shirt and dark blue jacket.  
He ran his hand over Sam’s butt and slipped it in his back pocket.  
Sam stiffened at the touch.  
“Relax Sammykins. Nobody else here.” Gabriel hummed low in his honey sweet voice.  
Sam sighed and turned to kiss him, when a very familiar rumble drew his attention.

He turned around to the road leading up to the cabins.  
Gabriel followed his gaze, frowning at the black behemoth car trundling along the rutted dirtpath.  
“Who’s that?” he wondered aloud, but Sam had taken three big strides and stood waiting at the path.  
The car stopped and his brother stepped out.  
“Hiya Sammy!” he grinned.

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Dean?! What the Hell are you doing here?” Sam punched out, hyper aware of Gabriel coming closer.  
“Dad had to work, and told me to go pick you up.” Dean answered.  
With a roll of his eyes Sam bitchfaced at him.  
“At the busstop, jerk.” he snapped.  
Dean frowned and his green eyes darkened.  
“How was I supposed to know that? Besides, Baby’s more comfortable than any old bus, bitch.”

“Guys, guys...it’s ok. Really.” Gabriel intervened, and Sam bit his lip, willing his blush down.  
Dean shot Gabriel a glance, then held out his hand. “Dean.”  
Gabriel smiled and took it.  
“I figured as much, from Sam hollering your name like that. Gabriel.”  
They shook and somehow all tension began to fade.  
“So, you’re here to take Sammich home, huh? Be sad to see him go, but it is what it is. All things must run their course.” Gabriel philosophised.

Rolling his eyes Sam scoffed, ignoring the sting those words gave.  
“God, Gabe. Could you get any more dramatic? Geez.” he said as he turned to get his duffel.  
Dean chuckled and put his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.  
“So, you’re gonna miss him? That’s a first. Most Camps were glad to see the surly back of him.” he announced.  
“Yeah, that’s because those Camps were dumb. I actually had fun on this one.” Sam countered.

Dean’s eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up, before dancing lewdly.  
“Fun eh? You hooked up, little brother?”  
Wrapping his arms around Sam, Gabriel answered.  
“Yeah. With me. Right Sammykins?”

Horrified, Sam gulped.  
The world slowed down, freezing the shocked expression on Dean’s face and the loving one on Gabe’s.  
Fire shot up Sam’s cheeks and in utter terror he saw Gabe close in and kiss him right on the mouth.  
“What?” Dean asked, but Sam didn’t hear him though the thundering blood in his ears.  
He dropped his bag and broke free, running away from them as fast as his long legs could carry him.  
“Sam! Sammy! Wait! What’s wrong?” Gabriel called, but Sam couldn’t stop. He had to get away from how shocked Dean had looked.

oooOooo

When Sam tore himself out of his arms, Gabriel just knew he had put his foot in his mouth.  
The sheer terror that radiated off his sweet mooseman was almost tangible.  
Before he could understand what was going on, Sam was running.  
“Sam! Sammy! Wait! What’s wrong?” Gabriel called after him, but Sam didn’t even slow. Within moments, his tall form was lost in the trees.  
Gabriel forced his legs to move and run after him, pushing though the underbrush.

“Sam! Saaaam! Sammy! Where are you?” he kept calling, desperately trying to find the tall guy.  
_‘Shit. For such a big guy, he is amazingly stealthy.’_  
Panting, Gabriel stood at the edge of the forrest, looking out over the lake.  
Sam was nowhere in sight.  
Gabriel turned and started his search over, this time towards the beehives.

When he finally returned, Castiel came up to him.  
“Sam left.” his brother told him in that unfairly sexy voice. “His brother collected him. Gabriel... what happened?”  
Gabriel bit his lips to keep the tears in that were building behind his eyes.  
“I said something... I guess I shouldn’t have. It’s ok, Cassie. It’s for the best. Couldn’t have lasted anyway.” he bravely said, but his heart shattered.  
“Gabriel... Sam gave me a note to pass on to you. He waited, even with his brother motherhenning over him. But you didn’t show. When the bus left, Dean said they had to go to, if they were to get home before their Father got worried.”  
Wordless, Gabriel took the folded note, but he couldn’t open it.  
He couldn’t bear to read how Sam hated him for accidentally outing him to his big, masculine brother.  
“Thanks, Cassie. I’m gonna get my stuff, then we can leave too.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel sighed as he dug out the slightly faded, yellow T-shirt.  
It had been gathering dust for five years, but for his brother, he’d do anything. Even this.  
Castiel would be collecting from the airport and together they would make the drive.  
Just like old times.  
How did Castiel ever get him to say Yes to this?  
Gabriel’s gut churned, but he knew.  
Just by using logic and those damned big, blue puppydog eyes, when they Skyped.  
Those things needed to come with a warning lable.

The whole flight from LA to Chautauqua, Gabriel chewed his thumb.  
“But Gabriel... you know it won’t be the same...” Castiel had said.  
And it was true. It wouldn’t. But that was what hurt.  
It wouldn’t be the same, not without a certain tall drink to oggle secretly.  
Or without catching those sweet, hazel eyes that never had the same colour, when they looked at him.  
Gabriel sighed. He had to hand it to Castiel. He was right. It was time to let go, and Luke landing his butt in a lovey room with soft walls and a ‘hug-me-jacket’ was the opportune moment.  
He never could understand why his cousin did what he did, but claiming ‘it is time to eradicate the human race and restart’ was really a one way ticket to the Loony bin.

“Gabriel!”  
Castiel sure sounded happy to see him.  
Guilt gnawed at Gabriel’s insides. He should’ve stayed in contact better, but Castiel still lived in New York state, and to top it, he’d gotten involved with a guy named Dean.  
That name alone made Gabriel want to grab a bottle of something sweet, sticky and highly alcoholic.

“Hey there, Cassie.” he managed before being wrapped in six foot of baby brother.  
“God, Gabriel! I missed you! Why did you have to leave for LA of all places?”  
Because it was as far away from Chautauqua, NY as he could go without crossing the open sea.  
“Because it was a great job, Cassie. Everything I wanted, and well payed too.” Gabriel said instead.  
Castiel sighed and picked up Gabriel’s bags.  
“I know. But I’m glad you decided to help us out.”  
Gabriel grunted non-committal.  
They loaded his stuff in Castiel’s, already packed, Continental Mark 5, and drove off.

Seeing the familiar arch over the road made Gabriel’s heart ache, and his stomach clench.  
Once they reached the main buildings, it lessened a bit.  
The communal buildings were all freshly painted, and the bathrooms had been completely levelled and replaced.  
It didn’t feel like the ‘old’ camp Chautaukwa at all.  
Besides it was fall, nearly winter, which also helped.  
A little lighter in his step, Gabriel pushed open the door to the dininghall.

“Gabriel! Long time ago! How have you been?”  
Gabriel turned to look up to the round, rosy cheeked face of Alfie.  
“Damnit, Alfie... Couldn’t you at least stay shorter than me?” Gabriel groused.  
Alfie chuckled and ruffled Gabriel’s hair.  
“Still a sore subject, I hear... but never mind. With a brother like Castiel, you must have gotten used to it.”  
Gabriel grumbled, and straightened his hair.  
When he hit a third knot, he froze, remembering with a pang how on that blissful morning, Sam had just pulled a hand through and was done.

“Oh, Samandriël.” drawled a raspy voice, and Gabriel whipped around.  
Alfie sighed and rolled his eyes.  
“How many times? It’s Alfie.” he snapped at the newcomer.  
A relatively older guy, totally out of place in his pristine suit and glib manner, stood in the doorway.  
“That is not what your mother called you.” he stated, looking at his nails.  
Alfie turned red and his balled fists trembled.  
“Yeah, well, my fool mother isn’t here to moan about it. You don’t like it when we call you Fergus, so shut up.”

The man narrowed his eyes at Alfie, but remained silent.  
A rich laugh sounded out and a voice like warm red wine rumbled in a Louisiana accent.  
“He got you there, Crowley. Now what you want from Alfie?”  
Crowley glared at them all distrustingly.  
“None of your business, Lafitte.” he growled.  
Castiel slammed a hand on the table, making the room jump.

“I have had it up to here with you, Crowley.” Castiel rumbled in his deep voice. “I do not care about how much money you and your mother invested. This camp is supposed to be friendly, and have a great atmosphere. You’re ruining it. Please leave.”  
Crowley glared even harder at Castiel, but turned to go.  
“Fine, Feathers. Be that way, but if I tell my stepmother about this, she’ll pull her money out, and then you lot will go belly up within two years.”

Gabriel had heard enough.  
Drawing himself up to his full hight, he stepped over to the smarmy guy.  
“You heard my brother, Fergus. Skedaddle. And please, tell mommy dearest everything. We don’t need her money. And we’ll be the best camp in the state in two years time. Take note.”  
He waved his finger under the Brit’s nose.  
You could hear a pin drop in the hall, when the guy pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at Gabriel.

“And who might you be?” he asked, voice low, and dangerous.  
Gabriel smirked, but without mirth.  
“Gabriel... Novak.” he replied, knowing that if the guy was any real business man, he’d know to cut his losses.  
Apparently, Crowley knew. He blanched and stepped back.  
“Ok. Fine. Not as if I need a summer camp anyway.” the man huffed, face deadpan, but Gabriel read the fear and panic behind his eyes and actions.  
“Good, then go, leave and never darken our doorstep again. This camp is protected.” Gabriel threw in, just for shits and giggles.  
From the back a redhead squeed and called out a random “wibbelywobbely timeywimey... stuff.”  
Resident nerd to hang out with... check.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel grabbed Gabriel by the shoulders and whispered urgently.  
“Gabriel! How can you say such things?” he demanded to know.  
Glancing around, Gabriel noticed two things:  
1\. A petite, darkhaired, little lady looked at Crowley’s retreating back and smirked.  
2\. The whole staff was gaping at him.  
“Later, baby bro. For now: Staff meating. Get off your lazy butts!”  
Everyone in the room snapped out of it and gathered around.

Leaning with both fists on the table, Gabriel glanced around.  
“So, we got rid of that bit of hellspawn. Now, I need info. Cassie, how in the world did he and his hag mom even get a toenail in?”  
Castiel sighed and looked down.  
“The camp has been declining for a few years now. After... your last camp here, Mike and Luke started bickering. Then full on fighting, and the staff started to notice. It cost us Miriam, Adina, Rebecca and in the end both Mike and Luke. Luke... Well, you know... and Mike. Mike couldn’t stand being here without Luke.”

Gabriel gaped at him.  
“So, Mike just dropped the family business on you?” he asked, stunned.  
As wonderful as Cassie was with the kids, he had no head for business.  
“Me and Dean, yes.” Castiel admitted.  
Again that name... Gabriel’s heart skipped a beat, then clenched.  
_‘So not the time for this. Business! Emotions be damned!’_ Gabriel told himself sternly before turning to his brother.  
“Christ, Cassie! Then what?”

Biting his lip unhappily, Castiel continued.  
“Losing staff meant we couldn’t take in as many kids as we used to, which meant decreasing income, which meant we had less funds for activities...”  
Gabriel clenched his fists.  
“Which meant less fun stuf, less kids enrolled, which meant even less money... I get the pic, bro. So that asswipe strolls in, backed by mommy, and tries to take us over. And you basically had to accept, or lose the camp. Right?” he surmised.  
The mumbles of the staff told him enough, but he looked at his brother, who nodded miserably.

Gabriel looked at every face around the table, some familiar, some new.  
“Look, I know our cousins were total buttmunches, but we’re in it for the kids, right? I got the money part. What’s the plan? We need to get this camp on its feet again.”  
Lafitte raised his hamsized hand.  
“Mr. Lafitte?”  
The guy flashed white teeth in his scruff.  
“Y’all can call me Benny, chief. I was thinkin’... maybe a cookout over an open fire. I’m a decent enough cook.”

That sounded great, and since his accent clearly made him out to be Cajun, he’d probably go for jambalaya, crabcakes and maybe gumbo. The kids on this side of the country probably wouldn’t know those dishes, and love to learn how to make them.  
“Perfect. You go make a grocery list. I’ll get you settled. Next?”  
A tentative hand got raised by the nerdy redhead.  
“Miss...?”  
The girl grinned a slightly bucktoothed, but cute smile.  
“Bradbury. Charlie Bradbury. I don’t know how your funding is, but... maybe you could invest in a tv? For the main hall, so we can have something to do if and when it’s cats and dogs out?”  
Gabriel smiled at her, she obviously had seen her share of washed up rainy days.  
“Deal. I’ll add a dvd player and some boxsets and movies. Nothing like bingeing on a rainy day.”

Castiel was starting to fidget big time, and Gabriel decided to help him out of his misery.  
“Ok kids. You think up more fun stuff, drop a line to me, and I will see if it’s feasible. For now, me and Cassie here need to talk boring business. So, talk amongst yourselves, and make me proud! Cassie...” he turned to his brother. “You coming bucko? Office time.”  
Castiel followed him, a worried frown creasing his brow.

Once they were in the office, Gabriel shut the door, and hugged his brother tightly.  
“Cassie, you should’ve called me, the minute Mike dropped this on you.”  
A defiant look came in those cerulean eyes.  
“Would you have listened? You were gone, Gabriel. You were a continent away! We didn’t know if and how you could help. Dean and I, we kept this camp going for three years, with help from Samandriël and Anna. I’m proud to say it still is a family business,even if most of the family had left.”  
Guilt burnt a hole in Gabriel’s stomach.  
“I’m sorry, Castiel. I didn’t mean for you to feel abandonned. I just...”  
With a sigh Castiël dropped his head.  
“You saw an opportunity, and you took it. I know. But that’s all in the past. How are you going to pay for everything you just said Yes to?”  
Gabriel smirked.  
“My job in LA? Promoting clubs, creating a demand, then filling it. I also dabbled in real estate a bit. And it paid well. So well, that I can buy this camp and two others, and still have money to burn. Don’t worry, Cassie. It’ll be ok. Promise.”

His brother still looked doubtful.  
“Did you notice how quickly that smarmy dick changed tack once he knew my name? I did good enough in business to get myself a reputation as a hardball, because I am one. I want two things from you now, baby brother. One: a tour of the grounds. I wanna see what needs renovation, or maintenance. And two: I know you’ve kept in touch with at least one kid every camp. Contact them, get them back, let them bring friends.”  
He pointedly ignored his pain as he realised who would most definitely be on that list.  
Castiel nodded and finally smiled, before hugging Gabriel tightly.  
“Thank you, Gabey!” he mumbled in Gabriel’s golden hair.  
“Anytime, bro. Anytime.” Gabriel answered and hugged back.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Winter had come and gone, and now it was springtime, nearing summer, and the cabins had all been renovated, the main hall had a big screen tv, dvd player and even a small bar, where the kids could get a soda or some snacks during movietime.  
Cassie had pulled through magnificently.  
Only two cabins were unbooked.  
For his part, Gabriel had smoothly paid off Crowley’s surprisingly young and cute stepmother Rowena, helped with the renovations and planned the whole of camp with the staff.  
Luck had it, he only had to tell them once that he did not like being called ‘Gabe’.  
The sting of that nickname never faded.

Today, he and his brother had been crunching numbers to see how long it would take for the invested money would be returned. It looked positive, so they’d decided to have a beer on that.  
“Say, Cassie. I’ve been meaning to ask... What’s with the nickname Crowley gave you?”  
Castiel actually looked shocked before he averted his eyes.  
“Oh that.” he grumbled, but his ears were tinged red.  
“It’s... it’s just a thing.”

Gabriel forcibly turned Castiel’s head.  
“Nuh-uh bucko. You’re being way to shifty. What is it?”  
Glancing around like a teen doing something his folks had forbidden, Castiel grumbled a low “Fine.” before suddenly whipping his white button up shirt off.  
“Whoa! Hold your horses, bro! What are you doing?” Gabriel squawked.  
With a disgruntled look, Castiel pulled his white undershirt over his head and started to turn.  
“You wanted to know, Gabriel.”

Gabriel blinked as he registered what his eyes told him.  
Castiel, his soft hearted, kind and somewhat naive baby brother, had two massive, black feathered wings tattooed on his back.  
“What the fuck?! Wow! Cassie! They’re amazing!”  
Reaching out, Gabriel ran his fingers over the lifelike ink feathers.  
“Never would have guessed it, baby brother. Geez... they run all the way to your elbow...”

Castiel lifted up his right arm to show his wingspan, and a smile graced his handsome face.  
“Holy CHUPA CHUPS, Cassie. You look badass!” Gabriel breathed, deeply impressed.  
“But... why? How... when?”  
Turning around again and pulling his white t-shirt over his dark hair, Castiel shrugged.  
“Dean has a tattoo. Some sibling bonding thing he did four years ago, just before we got together. I like it, and he teased me so often that I couldn’t get one, because I was too soft. So, I showed him I most definitely could.”  
Gabriel gaped at him.

  
“So, you both have great, big wing tattoos now?” he surmised in wonder.  
That actually got a laugh. A crinkly eyed, head ducked, gums showing laugh.  
“No. Dean has a much smaller one, right over his heart.”  
That surprised Gabriel even more than the fact that his brother had a tattoo.  
“And you just had to get massive wings? Why?”  
With another shrug, Castiel put his button up on again.  
“Well, I like wings. And I don’t know how Dean got knowledge of the origine of my name, but he has never stopped calling me ‘angel’ after he found out.”

Gabriel sighed and took a swig of his beer.  
“Of course... but black? Cassie, hate to break it to you, bucko, but angels have white wings...”  
After finishing buttoning up his shirt, Castiel sat back down and took a swig as well.  
“Not true. For instance, your namesake, Gabriel, the Messenger of God, he reportedly had golden wings.”  
Chuckling, Gabriel shook his head.  
“Really, Cassie. You would know stuff like that... But how did Crowley know about those puppies? I’ve known you your whole life, and I haven’t seen your bare back since you were sixteen.”

That got him an exasperated look and a sigh.  
“You’re over exaggerating, Gabriel. You were here every summer, before... Well. I swim in the lake too, you know. And I don’t wear anything but Speedo’s and board shorts when I do.”  
Gabriel sniffed and took another swig.  
“Still doesn’t tell me how mr. Three hundred dollar suit knew. I can’t, and won’t, picture him in a bathing suit.”  
He shuddered at the thought.  
“Oh lord no!” Castiel agreed.

“You’re dodging my question, bucko. How did he know?”  
Again Castiel’s ears turned pink.  
“Ehm... one time... Ehm. He... he walked in the office while I was there...” came the stuttered story.  
Gabriel swallowed his sip of beer. “And?” he prompted.  
“And... I.... I wasn’t alone.” Castiel said low.  
Raising one eyebrow, Gabriel urged his brother on.  
“Dean was there too... and.... he... I...”  
The picture clicked in Gabriel’s head and he almost gagged on his beer.  
“Oh gross! TMI! TMI! I don’t wanna know that!” he yelled, clapping his hands over his ears.

Castiel smirked.  
“You child.” he chided. “You asked for it. And it wasn’t in flagrante delicto... yet. I was bare chested, and Dean too. Nothing more.”  
Pressing his hands to his ears harder, Gabriel shook his head.  
“No. Nope, nuh-uh! You’re my baby brother. Your not allowed to do the horizontal mambo!”  
Blue eyes wide, Castiel blinked at him.  
“I’m an adult, Gabriel. I think I can decide for myself. Besides, Dean and I have been together for years. Even if you still haven’t met him, you should trust that I know him by now, and I trust him.”  
“Oh, shut up.” Gabriel grumbled and emptied his beer.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Camp was well on its way, and both kids and staff were having a blast.  
Benny’s cookout had been a roaring succes, so that would be a recurring thing.  
And during the only drab and wet day in the last three weeks, the doctor Who marathon had been amazing.  
Tonight they were having a ‘summer Halloween party’. A little idea Charlie had cooked up.

Gabriel checked his reflection and grinned.  
The bright yellow of his camp t-shirt made his face looked even more pallid and dead.  
Great! He pulled a bit on the fake wound across his cheekbone, positioning the loose skin better.  
A knock came to his door and he moved to open it.  
Benny, fake fangs potruding from between his lips, looked worried.  
“Chief, we got a problem.” he said low.

Turned out that Alfie had fallen off the ladder while trying to adjust the fake cobwebs in the main hall.  
“Don’t worry, Alfie.” Gabriel assured him before he got shoved into the ambulance with his broken leg. “Cassie is on the phone right now, getting in one of the backup guys. Dean had a shift, but Cassie said he’d get his beekeeper buddy in. You just concentrate on getting better, ok?”  
Weakly, Alfie nodded, eyes worried even more somehow.  
“Just give him a chance, Gabriel. Promise? He really is sorry.” he begged.  
Patting his hand, Gabriel raised his eyebrows. “What?”  
“Painkillers talking.” stated the paramedic low, checking a monitor. “Humour him. It’ll keep him calm.”  
“Sure thing, cous. I’ll be the angel my mom named me after.” he promised as the guy ushered him out.

Watching the ambulance drive off, Gabriel couldn’t shake a sense of foreboding.  
It got even worse when Castiel came up to him with worried eyes and a kicked puppy look.  
“He’ll be here within the hour. Do we stop the party?”  
Glancing at the excited teens that were starting to come out of the cabins, Gabriel shook his head.  
“If he’s that close, don’t bother. We can handle them for that long.”  
Castiel pulled on his blue tie, which he had chosen to complement his John Constantine outfit.  
“Ok. I’ll inform Alfie’s boys about what happened.” he said and turned to find said boys.

The party was on its way, and Gabriel was enjoying himself by chatting with some of the kids from Alfie’s cabin.  
It was fun. He’d forgotten how much fun being a camp leader was.  
The buzz of voices drowned out most conversations, but suddenly Gabriel heard one, like it was being yelled into his ear.  
“You’re here! Thank the stars! I wouldn’t know what we’d do without you.” came Castiel’s gravelly rumble.  
“Cas... Hi. I’m sorry I’m a bit late. Traffic was Hell.”  
Gabriel stiffened. That warm voice. It was deeper, more mature and yet he’d know it anywhere.  
He turned around, stunned.  
“Hey, Gabe.”

oooOooo

When Cas called, Sam almost didn’t want to go, but his friend and incipient brother inlaw sounded so desperate.  
Alfie had fallen and broken his leg, and he needed a replacement pronto, otherwise they’d have to send the kids home.  
Knowing how much the camp needed the money, Sam caved. He had six weeks vacation time coming anyway.  
“Calm down Cas. I’m coming, and I’m staying. Don’t worry. We’ll handle this.”

Cas sighed, but it didn’t sound relieved.  
“Sam... one more thing... He is here. Gabriel has been helping with the camp again.”  
Gabriel... visions of warm, honey eyes and pink kissable lips swam in Sam’s mind.  
The memory of the night he’d lost his virginity to the short man with the wicked humour and mischievous smirk stirred.  
“Oh God.”

Cas hummed and Sam could picture him, fidgeting with something in his nerves.  
“I know, Sam. And believe me, I wouldn’t call if I wasn’t desperate...” Cas babbled.  
Shit, he really was on edge about this.  
“Cas, Cas... It’s ok. I’m still coming. I’ll be there in an hour or so. Don’t worry. It’ll be fine.” Sam reassured his friend, hoping to God he was right.

Once he was packed and in the car, safely out on the 301, Sam allowed his mind to go back to that day, nearly six years ago.

**_He’d run, straight to where he had spent his days with Cas. The hives were buzzing, bees flying to and fro with pollen, nectar and water. The soft hum of everyday Bee-life was calming.  
He knew he had to go back, and he knew he’d have to face the music and explain to Dean what Gabe had meant and why Gabe would kiss him like that.  
Cas had been standing by the gravel and water filled tub, watching the bees drink and get refreshment for their home._**

**_“Sam? What’s wrong?” he’d asked in that gravelly voice.  
“I... I panicked. Oh God, Castiel... I was so stupid! I know I have to come out one day, but for it to be today, and then not because I chose to, but because I was stupid enough to forget to mention to Gabe that I hadn’t done it yet... Shit! Castiel... I fucked up!” Sam had burst out, desperate tears rolling down his cheeks unheeded._ **

**_Cas had convinced Sam to go back. Talk, like an adult, and see if his fears had any grounds._  
_Dean’d come right over, worry pouring off him like water._  
_“Sammy... Geez bud. What the Hell?” he’d said before grinning sheepishly and lifting his hand in a halfhearted wave. “Hi. Dean, big brother.”_  
** _**Cas had smiled and waved back in exactly the same way. “Hello, Dean. I’m Castiel. Sam helped me with my bees this camp. Now I think Sam is in need of help. And understanding.”**_

 ** _Dean had nodded and turned back to Sam._  
_“Dee... I... I found out something... these past weeks. I... I think I’m gay, or at least have a preference for guys... I’m sorry.” Sam had stuttered, cheeks burning like hellfire._  
_To his surprise, Dean hadn’t chuckled, scoffed or even made a derissive sound._  
_“Sammy... why apologise? It’s who you are. I don’t care... Heck, I’m glad!”_  
_That’d pulled Sam up short._  
_“Glad? Why?” he’d asked in wonder._  
_Dean had grinned and winked at Cas._  
** _**“Because now I can talk freely about Benny, and Arthur and the likes, with you.”**_

 **_“Wait, what?” Sam had managed, his fears and inner turmoil forgotten._  
_“Yeah.” Dean’d answered. “See, I’m bi. I’ve known for about five years now. Yeah, I dated Lisa and Lydia and Cassie, but also those guys... oh, and Aaron. Ah. Aaron... he helped me figure myself out, you know? But I didn’t dare mention it to Dad. Or you. I was afraid you’d... I dunno... lose your respect for me, I guess.”_  
_He’d rubbed his neck in embarrassement._  
_Cas had stepped up, blue eyes shining. “I think you’re both amazingly brave. And stupid.”_  
_Both Sam and Dean had blinked in confusion. “What?” they’d called out in unison._  
_Cas had rolled his eyes and explained. “You two obviously love eachother immensely. Why not trust them? You must know how the other thinks and feels... really...”_  
** _**Shaking his dark head, he’d stepped back.**_

**_After the mutual apologies and hugs, Sam had asked Cas for pen and paper. He wanted to write a note for Gabe, just in case they didn’t see eachother again._ **

**_  
‘Gabe, my love._ **

_**I’m sorry. I panicked.**_  
_**~~Dean~~ ~~didn’t~~**_  
_**~~I~~ ~~hadn’t~~**_  
_**Meeting you made me realise I like guys better than girls.**_  
**_Only meeting you made me realise that._**  
_**So, I wasn’t ready to tell Dean yet. Heck, I wasn’t sure I would ever be ready to.**_  
_**When you just straight up (sorry for the bad pun. I didn’t mean to) told him we’d hooked up, I lost it.**_  
_**Please, don’t be mad at me.**_  
_**I love you.**_

**_Sam.’_ **

**_He’d given the note to Cas when Gabe hadn’t returned before Dean got antsy about leaving._  
_Once they were in the car and driving home, Dean had turned on him._  
_“Was that guy serious about you two, Sammy?”_  
_Fighting back the tears that threatened to spill, Sam had nodded._  
_“Yeah... yeah, he was. We did, Dean. We hooked up.”_  
_Dean’s glances had been nothing but worried._  
_“All the way?” he’d asked, carefully._  
_Nodding, Sam had stared out the window._  
_“Shit Sammy... He broke your heart, didn’t he?”_  
_“No, Dean... I think I did this all by myself...” Sam’d whispered, tears finally breaking loose._  
** _**The rest of the drive had been silent.**_

And now, nearly six years later, Sam was going to go back to the place where he had left his heart, and see the guy who owned it still.

 


	13. Chapter 13

For some stupid reason, people had all decided to go and take a drive at frikken nine Pm. And of course there was a pile up halfway down mt. Pleasant road. What should have been a 15 minute drive, turned out to be almost an hour.  
Sam parked his black Dodge Charger and quickly donned his yellow camp shirt.  
Cas had told him they were having a party, so he made his way to the main hall.  
Warmth and the babble of voices rolled over him as he pushed open the door.  
His eyes searched the crowd for Cas, but they stuck on the 5’8” guy with the caramel coloured hair.  
Gabe... Sam’s heart thumped loudly in his chest. He hadn’t changed, at least what Sam could see, as Gabe had his back to him.

A hand on his arm shook him out of it. It was Cas, with a warm and happy smile.  
“You’re here! Thank the stars! I wouldn’t know what we’d do without you.” Cas grinned, hugging him.  
Returning the hug, Sam felt he had to explain.  
“Cas... Hi. I’m sorry I’m a bit late. Traffic was Hell.” he said, but his feet were already taking him towards that one guy.  
Cas smiled and winked at him. “Go get him, Sam.” he whispered.

Gabe was still standing there, almost like he’d frozen.  
Slowly, but surely, he started turning.  
Taking in the startled face Gabe made, Sam concluded he had not known Sam would come.  
“Hey, Gabe.” he said lightly, as if his chest wasn’t constricted, and his heart did not try and make a bid for freedom through his esophagus.   
Those amazing golden eyes blinked, then a mask slid in place.  
“Sam. Hi. Long time no see.” Gabe said icily and Sam could feel his heart break all over again.

“Holy mother of pearl, you two!” Cas interupted angrily.  
He glared at his brother, blue eyes accusing.  
“Gabriel Eric Novak... did you ever read that note Sam left you?” he snapped harshly.  
Gabe blushed deeply and grumbled.  
“Not here, Cassie... Geez!”  
Cas set his jaw, and Sam knew him well enough to not argue with him now.  
Cas grabbed both Sam and Gabe’s wrists in an iron grip and pulled them along.  
He shoved them into the kitchen with a snarled: “Talk! Like grown men!” and closed the door.

Despite the situation, Sam chuckled.  
“What are the odds on him actually locking that...”  
The dry, metallic click of the lock answered him.  
 _‘Ohhhkeeyyy. He went there... shit Cas! You adorable dork.’_  
With a smile tugging at his mouth, Sam turned to Gabe.  
Who was looking both panicked and hopeful.

Running his hand through his locks, Gabe looked up at Sam.  
"Sooo... you come here of-- no, that's such a bad line, give me a minute."  
He waved his hand and frowned.  
Sam laughed softly and took Gabe by both arms, forcing him to look up.  
“Gabriel... I’m sorry.” he said softly, locking his eyes on Gabe’s.  
“That’s what I wrote too. I’m sorry. I panicked. And a bunch more. Did you really not read it?”

Biting his lip, Gabriel shook his head.  
He fumbled in his back pocket.  
“No... I was afraid to... but... I can read it now...”  
He pulled out his wallet, opened it and extracted a piece of paper, never unfolded in nearly six years.  
Sam gulped. He had not counted on this...  
Mesmerised, he watched those slightly trembling, elegant hands unfold the paper.  
Then the golden eyes dart over the words he had written all those years back.  
When he’d read it, Gabe blinked furiously, turned the paper over and over, trying to find more words, maybe a ‘psyche’ somewhere, then read it again, golden eyes shining with tears.

oooOooo

All the scenario’s Gabriel had dreamt up, this was not one of them.  
Sam wasn’t teary eyed, begging him to forgive him, nor was he foaming at the mouth.  
He was cool as a cucumber. “Hey, Gabe.” Just like that.  
Gabriel slid on his poker-face and coldly looked at the man who still held Gabe’s heart in those gigantic, yet tender hands.  
“Sam. Hi. Long time no see.” Gabe said coolly, hoping his thumping heart didn’t betray him.

For a moment, Sam looked hurt, but then Gabe’s annoying, but loving brother made himself heard. He used all of Gabriel’s names. Oh shit, he was pissed!  
“... did you ever read that note Sam left you?” Cassie demanded, and Gabe silently had to admit, to his shame, that he hadn’t.  
Not that he would say so... no way!   
Instead, he groused about timing, but Cassie was on the warpath and dragged both his and Sam’s ass to the kitchen, demanded they’d talk, then proceded to lock the frikken door!

For some reason, Sam laughed softly, and Gabe felt his defenses crumble.  
Could he get over himself and try again? Would Sam even allow him to do that?  
Suddenly nervous, he ran a hand through his hair.  
The next thing out of his mouth was so cheesy, it could feed a colony of mice for the winter.  
Annoyed with himself Gabe waved off the whole sentence.  
Before he could think of another, Sam was softly gripping him by the biceps.  
“Gabriel... I’m sorry. That’s what I wrote too. I’m sorry. I panicked. And a bunch more. Did you really not read it?” the warm, tender voice asked.

Fidgeting to get his wallet out, Gabe admitted he hadn’t, because he was afraid to.  
“... but... I can read it now...” he offered, shaking hands pulling out the tightly folded sheet of paper that had been there for all that time.  
He read, and the faded words seemed to dance in front of his eyes.

He hadn’t come out yet... Well, that one Gabe had figured out himself. But everything else... it had to be a joke. He turned the paper over and back, but nothing happened, no extra ‘HAHA, fooled you’ on the paper.  
Would he dare believe Sam’s words? Just to be sure it really said what he thought it did, Gabe reread the slip of paper, eyes stinging with unshed tears.  
He had loved Gabe... and Gabe had foolishly not read that confession.  
And now, of course, it would be too late.  
A catch like Sam, he’d have a husband, or wife, a house, picket fence... the whole nine yards.

Sam’s strong hands cupped his cheeks.  
“Gabe...”  
Only Sam. Only Sam could say that nickname the right way.  
“Yeah, Sammykins?” Gabe breathed.  
“I still do...” Sam whispered and pressed his lips to Gabe’s.

 


End file.
